


you caught me by surprise in this town of glass and ice

by AutisticMob



Series: Killugon Week 2020 [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Reading Aloud, Royalty, Swearing, gratuitous descriptions of royal life, the crushing wealth disparity created by capitalism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23913667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticMob/pseuds/AutisticMob
Summary: Day 1 of Killugon Week.Prompt(s): RoyaltyGon is the king's only son, and Killua is one of the castle's many servants who works out in the garden.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Series: Killugon Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725532
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	you caught me by surprise in this town of glass and ice

Killua sighed as he swiped the back of his gloved hand across his sweaty forehead, smearing dirt across his pale skin, lightly kissed by the sun from days of hard work. The muscles in his back throbbed with a dull pain, but the thought of his younger siblings waiting at home provided all the motivation he needed. No work meant no pay, which meant he and his younger siblings wouldn’t be able to eat and he’d have to resort to stealing again. 

As he carefully trimmed the already-manicured green hedges that surrounded the wall of the castle and tended to the clusters of flowers peeking their colorful faces through the dirt, his mind wandered to the cute boy he saw in the window from time to time. There were even days he’d open the window to wave down or say hello, despite Killua only having worked at the castle for less than a month. 

As if someone had read his mind, the window above opened, its rusted metal hinges squeaking in resistance. Killua glanced up at it, cupping his hand out over his forehead to shield his eyes from the hot sun. 

The cute boy leaned against the gray, moss-covered bricks that made up the windowsill. If Killua had to pick one word to describe him, it would be ‘cute’. He had a cheerful, round face and a smile that stood out even against his golden royal garb. His skin was a deep shade of brown, a soft dusting of freckles painting his cheeks and the wide, sloping bridge of his nose. 

“Hey!” He called, waving down to Killua, cheeks dimpled by his smile. The youthful and innocent sparkle that danced in his amber eyes was unmistakable, and Killua’s heart pounded against his ribcage like a trapped bird. 

“Oh...um...hey.”

The boy laughed, and it was as if a heavenly choir had just burst into song before him. 

“What’s your name? I’m Gon!” The boy called. 

“Me?”

“There’s nobody else with you, silly,” Gon teased. 

Killua felt his cheeks heat up, and he thanked G-d for the sunburn that now lined the curve of his cheeks beneath his eyes and across his nose. 

“I’m Killua.”

Gon leaned against the window. “How old are you?”

Killua assumed Gon was around the same age as him, but Gon was a prince, and it was more or less treason to ask a royal anything that could be considered disrespectful, even if Gon seemed nice enough. 

“I’m twelve.”

Gon gasped, excitement flashing in his honey-colored eyes like shooting stars. “No way! I’m twelve too! Can I come down there?”

What?

“Huh? But it’s dirty. It isn’t fit for a prince at all.”

Gon stuck his tongue out. “Don’t be silly. I don’t mind a little dirt! I’ll be right down!”

And with that, Killua almost dropped the clippers in his hand, overcome with a wave of embarrassment. Once again, the images of his younger siblings’ faces flashed in his mind, and he returned to trimming the hedges like he was supposed to be doing, despite his body’s protest. 

As the day crept on and the sun inched past overhead, Killua became acutely aware of the pain in his hands and splitting through his head, warping bars of light flashing behind his eyes in a migraine headache. He tried to keep his focus on the task at hand, uprooting small weeds that had taken to the soil in the otherwise impeccable royal garden, but the sound of shoes crunching against the perfectly trimmed grass sent a wave of anxiety through his trembling body. 

“Hey, Killua!”

Gon. His voice was gentle and kind, laced with a genuine concern Killua had never known. It almost made him want to cry. 

Killua turned around to look at Gon, who stopped in his tracks as soon as their eyes met. Gon’s smile dropped, and his lips pressed into a frown. “Are you okay?”

Killua laughed, bitterness dripping from his voice. “I’m fine.”

But he wasn’t. Everything hurt. 

Gon took another step closer, offering a hand to Killua. “You look tired. Do you want to go inside for a bit? It’s pretty hot out.”

Killua noticed the thin layer of sweat that had already formed across Gon’s unmarked skin, flushed from the heat of the afternoon sun. 

“You’re inviting me inside?” Killua asked, taken aback. 

“Of course. You seem like you could use it. My dad isn’t around right now, so it’ll be okay!” Gon reassured. 

His smile was so...earnest. Killua knew he could trust Gon, somehow. 

“I can give you a look around, too. I know it isn’t much, but...it’s the least I can do to try and help,” Gon said. The concern in his voice was almost palpable, and Killua leaned in towards him, only for Gon to put his hand on Killua’s back. Admittedly, it surprised him, being sweaty and coated in a thin layer of grime that came with working outside. How could a member of the monarchy even stand to touch _him_ , a low-class peasant and servant worker?

“Let’s go inside!” Gon chirped. 

And with that, he slipped his own hand into Killua’s, calloused and dirt-covered. Gon led Killua towards the entrance of the palace, the massive wooden doors and metal grate looming above. Killua’s heart jumped into his throat as Gon pushed the doors open with a loud, shrill squeal. 

Before them stood a massive staircase carved from white marble, gold accents like a blanket of crawling vines. Large, decorative arches led to a hallway on either side, brightly lit by massive rectangular windows. Above, a golden chandelier decorated with strings of clear crystals, probably diamonds, reflected dancing specks of light onto the wall of the second floor at the end of the steps. Above the somehow even larger doorway, a painting of a woman hung flush to the marble wall. The golden frame accented the woman’s white and yellow dress, also decorated with gold accents like bits of ember. Her face resembled Gon’s, round and kind and dusted with freckles, the bridge of her nose drawn into the same gentle slope, the same amber-colored soft eyes. Her skin was several shades darker, deep brown, almost the same color as the crown of thick, curly black hair that poured down over her shoulders. Atop her head was a golden tiara, accented with colorful, glimmering gemstones. 

“Whoa.”

Gon glanced at him, sidelong and curious. “What?”

“Is that your mom?” Killua asked. 

Gon’s smile dropped, and he cast his gaze towards the floor. “The painting? Yeah.”

A pang of regret pierced Killua’s chest upon seeing Gon’s expression. “Oh, sorry…”

“It’s okay. She died giving birth to me, so I never knew her,” Gon shrugged. “Anyways, let’s go! I’ll show you my room!” 

Killua smiled. “Okay.” 

They ascended the marble stairs, Killua leaving a trail of dirt and leaves in his wake as they made their way down the hall towards Gon’s room. The hallway flattened out into a large, circular section with two closed wooden doors on either side. 

“This is my room, and that’s my aunt Mito’s room.” Gon pointed to the other door. “She’s my dad’s cousin who lives with us. She’s basically been like my mom ever since my birth mom died, since my dad isn’t really available very often.”

Gon pushed open the door to his bedroom and stepped inside, Killua in tow. 

He glanced around the massive room, the floor and walls made of shiny white marble. Decorative, flowery crown moulding lined the angle where the ceiling met the wall, and a massive bookshelf took up the space of the entire right wall, lined with enough books to fill Killua’s entire bedroom. Against the wall was Gon’s massive bed, covered in multiple fluffy blankets and a mountain of pillows. The right wall had a large, arched window that opened out to a view of the royal garden below, where Killua would sometimes stare up at Gon as he looked out over his father’s kingdom or pored over a book. Beside it, a door led into an en-suite bathroom.

“What do you think?” Gon asked, taking both of Killua’s hands in his own and turning to face him, an earnest smile drawn across his face. 

“It’s amazing…” Killua couldn’t help but imagine how much his siblings would enjoy it. 

“Are you thirsty? It’s really hot out today!” 

Killua laughed, the ground beneath him spinning as dehydration’s vertigo dug its claws into his brain. “A little.”

Gon’s grin spread even wider. “Wait right here! Feel free to make yourself at home.” 

And with that, he darted out of the bedroom, the sound of his shoes against the spotless marble floors disappearing down the hall. 

Killua sighed and took a seat on the floor, not wanting to dirty Gon’s bed. His eyes travelled to the wall of books, and embarrassment sent heat blooming across his sunburnt cheeks. He’d never learned to read or write, but Gon probably knew how.

As the regret within him swelled like a wave, something compelled him to search the small desk beside Gon’s bed. He got up from his place on the floor, glancing over his shoulder as he crept towards the wooden desk. He opened the drawer and gazed upon a mass of shimmering golden jewelry, expensive-looking trinkets, and some sealed letters. Killua reached into the drawer and stuffed a handful of the jewelry into the worn pocket of his pants, gritting his teeth in shame as he slammed the drawer closed. 

It sucked. He hated having to steal, but his younger siblings needed to eat, and surely a prince with infinite wealth wouldn’t miss a few bits of jewelry. 

Several moments later, the door creaked open, and Killua almost jumped out of his skin in fear. He quickly pretended to be examining one of the books on Gon’s shelf, despite being unable to read the title. 

“Hey! I got you a glass of water, since you said you were thirsty!” Gon announced as he opened the door. 

“Ah...that’s nice of you, thanks,” Killua laughed. 

Gon cocked his head. “You wanna read some of my books? I can let you have that one, since I already read it.”

Shit. Killua’s blood raced in his ears, and his heart throbbed painfully as it skipped several beats in his throat. A layer of cold sweat collected on the back of his neck, and he tried to find something to say. 

“Nah, I don’t want it. Thanks for offering, though.”

Gon brought the glass of water over to Killua and pressed it into his calloused hand. Killua stared down into the clear water, absentmindedly lifting the cup to his mouth and drinking all the water in a few sips. Some of it dribbled down his chin and onto his shirt, but he didn’t care. It was the best damn water he’d ever tasted, as if it had come from a mystical mountain spring far from any civilization, touched only by the hands of angels who collected it and infused it with a taste unlike anything else. 

“You weren’t kidding,” Gon laughed. “But do you want to borrow my book, or can you not read?”

Killua looked at Gon, his fingers pressed tightly against the glass. “I...I can read!” He huffed, placing the glass on the table and folding his arms across his chest. 

Gon laughed and nodded. “I believe you, don’t worry! Still, my offer is on the table if you ever want to take me up on it.”

“Thanks,” Killua said. 

“No problem. Do you wanna use my bath? I can give you some fresh clothes, and I’ll leave so you have some privacy.”

“Huh?” Killua found himself taken aback by Gon’s kindness and hospitality. 

“My bath,” Gon started, patient as ever. “You can wash up after a long day of working. The hot water will probably feel really good too.”

Killua couldn’t help but blush at the idea of using a prince’s bath. It was probably fancier than anything he’d ever used in his life. 

“If you don’t mind, I guess…” Killua mumbled. 

“Great! I’ll draw some water for you. Just wait out here!” Gon chirped. He went into the bathroom and closed the door. Several moments of silence passed before the sound of rushing water seeped through the walls, and the pleasant scent of soap filled the steamy air outside the door. As the seconds passed, Killua grew increasingly ashamed. The stolen jewelry in his pocket was so heavy that it almost burned, and he wondered if he should leave. 

But that would be rude, and he might not ever get a chance like this again. Gon was so kind and polite and _cute_ , and his bright smile was burned into Killua’s mind like the spots of brightness against the back of his eyes when he looked at the sun out of the corner of his eye. 

_Shit._

Gon opened the door and peeked his head out. “The water’s ready! Feel free to use whatever you want. I got you a towel too, and I’ll get you some clothes. We’re about the same size, so my clothes should probably fit you.” 

Killua tried to play off Gon’s kindness as nonchalantly as possible, before everything inevitably fell apart. “Thanks.”

“Mhmm! I’ll find you some clothes now.” Gon exited the bathroom and went to his dresser, digging through the heaps of clothes he owned to find something that wasn’t too gaudy for a servant. He picked something simple but still sophisticated, as all his clothes showed off at least a little of his royal status. 

“Here! You can wear this. You don’t need to give it back or anything, I have plenty of clothes,” Gon said as he placed the bundle in Killua’s arms. 

“Are you sure?”

“Positive. Enjoy your bath, okay? Just make sure you drain the water when you finish!” Gon said. He watched as Killua entered the bathroom and closed the door behind him. 

Alone in the fancy, steam-filled bathroom, Killua got out of his old clothes and hid the jewelry underneath it, getting into the bathtub with a pleased sigh. It _was_ amazing. Everything smelled so nice, and the bubbles in the water clung to his skin and made him feel as though he were sitting on a cloud. Killua made sure to wash his hair and his entire body, taking several moments to relax in the warmth of the flowery-scented water whilst also being careful to not take too long. After he finished, he drained the tub like Gon had asked and dried himself off before changing into the clothes he’d been given. They were soft and comfortable, and the edges were embroidered in fancy patterns with golden thread. It made him feel rich, and he almost forgot the jewelry hidden beneath his other clothes. 

Almost. 

Reluctantly, he stuffed it back into the pockets of his new clothes, swallowing his shame as he exited the bathroom. 

Gon was sprawled out on his massive bed, reading a book and humming a quiet tune to himself. “Oh, Killua! You look really good in that!”

With that, Killua dropped his clothes onto the floor by accident. “Huh?! Do you always say embarrassing things like that?” He mumbled, face flushed all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

Gon closed his book. “Embarrassing?”

“It doesn’t matter. Anyways, I should probably leave. I still have a lot of work to get done before nightfall,” Killua sighed. 

Gon sat up, his soft-looking lips drawn into a frown. “Aw, okay.”

“Thanks. For...y’know. Everything.”

Gon smiled, and Killua wondered if he was going to die. 

“Hey, before you go…”

Shit. Had Gon realized what he’d stolen? Was he going to be executed for stealing from the crown?

Oh well. At least he’d gotten to see Gon’s smile one last time. 

“Can I...see you again?” Gon asked. 

Killua, utterly gobsmacked, stared at him in stunned silence. “What?”

“Well...I don’t really have any friends. Being the king’s son is really lonely, and hanging out with you was so fun. I wanna hang out again. How about tonight?

Killua turned towards the door. “Tonight?”

“Yeah. How about...in the royal garden! It won’t be suspicious for you to be there, and I can sneak out of my room once Aunt Mito thinks I’m asleep,” Gon giggled. 

“Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I guess. That’s...fine.”

“Okay! I’ll walk you to the door!” Gon got out of his bed and walked Killua to the entrance of the palace, watching as he reluctantly returned to his work around the edges of the palace’s outer walls.

  


* * *

  


When the sun disappeared below the horizon, Killua returned his tools to their shed and made his way to the back of the castle, where the royal garden was tucked away out of view of most kingdom residents. He sat on one of the benches beside the garden’s centerpiece, a white marble fountain with flowing clear water, and even a few small goldfish swimming around inside. The reflection of the moon against the inky blackness of the water danced like hundreds of glittering diamonds, and the gentle sounds of the night almost lulled him to sleep. 

That was, until the sound of rhythmic, crunching footsteps against grass interrupted his thoughts. He froze, ready to run if the need arose. 

But it didn’t, since the person approaching him was Gon. He looked just as angelic as usual, except that his eyelids had become heavy with sleep, and his body was covered by an oversized, baggy gray sleep shirt and pants, decorated with silver accents. 

“Mm...hey, Killua,” Gon greeted. He smiled as he sat beside Killua, a book tucked under his arm. 

“Hey.” 

“It’s a nice night, isn’t it. A full moon.” Gon glanced up at the moon, and Killua stared at him, drinking in the view of Gon cloaked in moonlight like an angel. 

“It is nice.”

“I wanted to ask...why’d you take some of my mom’s jewelry? Do you have a little sister?” Gon asked. 

The blood in Killua’s veins turned to ice. “W-What?”

“Why’d you take it? The jewelry in my desk.” Gon didn’t sound judgemental at all, but Killua still wanted to cry. 

“I…” he swallowed thickly, a sudden dryness in his throat that trapped the words in his chest. 

“You can be honest,” Gon reassured. Killua’s breathing stopped as Gon’s small hand came to rest atop his, warm and comforting.

“I don’t have a lot of money, and I have to care for my two younger siblings. It’s hard just putting food on the table, let alone buying clothes and other things we need. I thought you wouldn’t notice…”

A long moment of silence hung uncomfortably between them, punctuated only by the ceaseless chirping of crickets and the trickling of water from the fountain. 

“Oh. I’m sorry, Killua. That’s awful.”

Killua nodded, his gaze fixed on something far off that Gon couldn’t see. “Yeah.”

“You don’t need to steal anymore, you know.”

Killua sighed, followed suit by a bitter laugh. “I wish.”

Gon gave his hand a gentle yet firm squeeze. “I’m serious. Starting tomorrow, I’ll make sure you get paid enough that you can live comfortably.”

A few stray tears ran down Killua’s cheeks, and he searched for something to say, but found nothing. 

“I lied.”

Gon cocked his head. “Huh?”

“About being able to read...I lied.”

“Oh. That’s okay.”

Killua watched as Gon not-so-subtly placed the book on the bench beside him. 

“If it’s okay…” Killua drew in a sharp, shaky breath, “could you...read me that?” 

Gon lifted the book. “This?”

“Yeah.”

“Of course.”

Killua sighed. “Hey Gon?”

Gon placed the book on his lap and opened it, the pages aglow with the silver light of the full moon that hung above. “Yeah?”

“Nothing.”

_I’m glad I met you._

Gon laughed. “Okay. Anyways, I’ll read you this. But it isn’t too interesting.”

Killua shrugged. “That’s okay.”

Gon moved in a bit closer to Killua. “The history of the universe…”

A soft sigh exited Killua’s lips as his heavy eyelids fluttered closed, and he relished the sound of Gon’s soft, sleepy voice reading to him at a relaxed pace.

He thought about how things could only get better from where he was now, and he dared lean his head against Gon’s shoulder, who paused only momentarily before picking back up.


End file.
